halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix
Link Confusion Okay, so I see that this particular page owns the url "opening_suite." The problem with that it is confused with the opening suite of Halo: Combat Evolved. Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't a page's url be titled similar to the subject title? Also, There is no page for the opening suite of Halo: Combat evolved, just a redirect to the track Halo. Should we or should we not rename this page's url, and make a separate page for the Opening suite of Halo?--TailSpin 13:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Wait a second... Isn't "Mjolnir Mix" just the name of the remix on the Halo 2 CD? 76.242.49.79 22:10, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Nope, its the name of the theme song. --ED 23:07, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Care to give a source? I was under the impression the theme song was simply called 'Halo', and the Halo 2 theme song was called 'Mjolnir Mix'. It says so on the soundtrack CD's. :) Blue Ninja 14:08, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::The name of the song can't be Mjolnir Mix, remix names aren't the same as the title (remix names are subtitles). The name of the theme is Halo, based on the tracklist for the Halo: Combat Evolved soundtrack (it is the last track of that soundtrack). This article needs to be merged to Halo Theme rewritten to be about just the remix; it's the only song on either Halo 2 soundtrack that does not have an article. ::Basically, if I have a song called Love, Life & Happiness, and another song comes out called Love, Life & Happiness (Ham Mix), the name of the song does not become Ham Mix. Same logic. --Coredesat 06:16, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well if you can source it, then go for it. --ED 23:18, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Halo 1 OST Tracklist, Halo 2 OST tracklist, I'll get to it if I have the time. Actually, the tracklist is even on Wikipedia, though it's unsourced there. Basically, it shouldn't have been this hard and it shouldn't have taken this long to figure out, though. --Coredesat 01:43, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, everything currently on this article is about the original Halo Theme, there's nothing to base a new article on, so I will simply stubify it. --Coredesat 01:45, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Article title Despite the fact that the word "MJOLNIR" is in all caps when referring to the armor, on the soundtrack's tracklist (on all websites I can find and on the actual album's liner notes), the word is not in all caps. It should not be moved to a title with it in all caps, and to head off that possibility, I've created a redirect at Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix. --Coredesat 02:02, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Trivia That last one... it doesn't seem to make sense... Jubinator 00:41, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Seven Reference? I know its easy to see these everywhere particularly when they don't exist but could the songs length be seen as one? its 4:11 in length 4-11=-7, it might be worth mentioning in the Trivia section. --Kahn Iceay 20:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :That's one of those that don't exist. SmokeSound off! 20:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Additional info I know this is somewhat irrelevant, but in Dead Or Alive 4, the soldier Spartan-458 Nicole has this played as her theme or whenever the Halo-themed stage Nassau Station is played, should it be noted here? Megatsu (talk) 03:22, October 27, 2014 (UTC)